fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yume Kumiyura
Yume Kumiyura is one of Kellay's newest Nightloids. She is the first Nightloid member to not have a normal job apart from being a Nightloid idol singer (being a witch/wizard and a schoolgirl, simultaneously) Design In terms of bodily appearance, she has medium-long pastel lilac hair (a bit wavy here and there, but nevertheless) and chartreuse eyes. N!GHTLOID design In this design, she wears a white-and-pastel pink lolita dress, along with black-and-chartreuse striped stockings. For footwear, she uses a pair of pastel pink ballerina-style shoes (which she claims to be comfortable on long broom rides) She also wears a white witch hat with a pastel pink ribbon on it, and azure blue prescription glasses. Personality Mainly, Yume is cheerful, upbeat, and easygoing; yet stubborn, hot-headed and a bit spoiled. She often uses magic to get what she wants (strawberry milkshake). She is seen be fond of milkshakes so much, that a few of her attacks actually involve milkshakes. Interestingly, because she is a wizard, she occasionally calls non-magic users "milkshake cuties" (also to Viollette, Keirynn and Ashton's disapproval). Nobody knows why she does that. Biography Coming from a long line of noble mages, she is bored of her usual high-status life and decided to go to the "normal world", Earth. When she told her parents about her plan, they were infuriated and wanted Yume to be the "heiress" of the Kumiyura clan/family. Nevertheless, she escaped anyway. On Earth, she accidentally met Raye Nightcore while trying to find a job and a place to live in. Telling Raye about her plans, the Nightloid leader understood Yume's problem and offered her to become one of the Nightloid idol singers. She accepted, and became a newbie Nightloid that gained many friends soon after. History Kellay decided that she should make an "unique" character, not just normal humans. She suddenly had an idea to make a wizard Nightloid character. Not long after, she planned Yume's name and made her design in around five minutes, and made a page about her (this one) Voice Her voice might be Kellay's, or another Vocaloid's voice modified. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Friends. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Close and best friend, the first Nightloid that Yume knew. **''Shirley Woods -'' Fellow witch and Nightloid member, also one of Yume's best friends. **''Beatriz-Louise van Zonne -'' Calls Beatriz-Louise "Nerdy Girl" for some apparent reason. **''CandyKid -'' Best friend, because of their interest for sweets. **''ASHTON -'' Wants to date him. *''Suzi Yukimura -'' Also a fellow witch/wizard. They are friendly rivals, but mainly seen in good terms with each other. *''Kaseyu -'' Another fellow wizard and close friend. *''Shoune Tonbo'' - Friend? *''Kora Sei'' - Colleague and childhood friend. Powers/Skills *'Sweet Rain:' She casts two "sugar" spells (a milkshake and a cotton candy one, respectively) and combines them together to make a milkshake raincloud, which overflows the enemy with the sensation of sweetness, causing them to be knocked out for several hours. *'Cotton Candy Hearts:' She summons lots of small cotton candy hearts, that fly through the air at her command at hundreds of miles per second. The sweets can incinerate the enemy almost instantly. *'Yume's Song:' She casts a spell that causes an army of treble clefs (that leave electric rainbow trails behind) to launch at the enemy. Trivia *"Kumiyura", Yume's last name, is an anagram of "Yukimura" (Suzi Yukimura's last name) Category:Nightloid Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Original